Syuu White
by Tacuma
Summary: Boylove Parody on Snow White with Fuji as Snow White. King Atobe wants to be the most beautiful of the land, so he tries to get rid of Prince Syuu White. But the dwarfs take care of the prince. TezuFuji


**Title: **Syuu White  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Word count: **4260 words  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **Parody on Snow White. I wrote this fic for 'The Fairytale Project' I worked on with a1y-puff. She wrote 'The Smiling Merman'. You can find it on her LiveJournal.

This is like a Birthday fic for myself XD Happy Birthday to me!

* * *

**Syuu White**

A long time ago in a country far away, a child was born to a queen and king and he was called Syuusuke, but everyone called him Syuu White, because of his pale and beautiful skin. When the king died, the queen remarried. This new king was beautiful, wicked and hated Syuu white, his name was Atobe Keigo.

King Atobe had a mirror. Well, he had more than one, 'cause he loved watching himself. He had at least six mirrors in every room, but he had a special mirror: A magic mirror. The mirror could answer any question and would always tell the truth. King Atobe asked the mirror everyday the same question: 'Who is the most beautiful in the land?'  
And the mirror would always answer the same answer: 'You are the most beautiful one of all'.

After the marriage with the queen, King Atobe told his men to build an enormous castle. But a few years later, when the king and queen finally moved to their new castle, the queen died. The little Syuu White was left alone with the king. They didn't like each other at all, so King Atobe ordered to give the prince a little room on the other side of the castle. The castle was really big, so he would never see the prince again if he didn't want to.

King Atobe lived in happiness with himself and his servants and his magic mirror for years. Until, one day everything changed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Magic mirror, is ore-sama still beautiful?'

'Hai, you're still beautifull.'

'Magic mirror, who is the most beautiful of the land?'

'Prince Syuu White is the most beautiful of them all.'

'NANI?! A lie! Ore-sama is the most beautiful of them all! You should be awed by my prowess!' The angry king grabbed the mirror and threw it out of the window. He immediately regretted it, it was his favourite mirror. So he told a maid to bring it back.

Prince Syuu White, his stepson. King Atobe hadn't seen him in years, although they lived in the same castle. But I had told you before; the castle was really, really big. Prince Syuu White had grown up; he had to be twenty by now. King Atobe told another maid to bring the prince to one of the living rooms.

A few hours later the prince finally arrived in one of the living rooms. (The castle was enormous, remember?) King Atobe raised an eyebrow when a girl entered. It was a beautiful girl, but he was waiting for the pr…wait. Those clothes. Definitely for a man.

'What are you looking at?' asked Prince Syuu White. He sounded a bit annoyed, but he was smiling.

His slender figure. His honey-brown hair that was to long for a boy but to short for a girl, his azure blue eyes and that eternal smile. King Atobe remembered that smile from the last time he saw the boy, it still made him shiver. He noticed that the annoying brat grew up and became a fine young man. That was NOT good!

'Good to see you again, Syuu White.' said King Atobe politely.

'Just tell me what you wanted. I didn't come all the way here to listen to your annoying rambling, oji-san. You need me for something, otherwise you would never have asked me to come.'

King Atobe's eyebrows twitched. It seemed like the prince is only pretty on the outside. The king wanted to throw the prince out of the window, just like he did with his mirror earlier, but he couldn't do that. Syuu White was still a prince. So King Atobe forced a smile.

'Ore-sama wants you to go hunting tomorrow, with Hunter Saeki.'

'Why should I do that?'

'Because ore-sama says so.' answered the king, even more annoyed. He couldn't say he didn't want the prince to become the next king.

'Fine. Was that all? I'll be gone then.' And with that Prince Syuu White left.

Atobe growled, called for Hunter Saeki and gave him instructions to kill Prince Syuu White when they were in the woods and burry him somewhere. The hunter should tell everyone that a wild animal killed the poor prince.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day the hunter took Prince Syuu White with him to the woods. They walked for almost an hour without seeing any animals. Hunter Saeki couldn't stop thinking about the king's order. But he had a kind heart and loved the prince, so he couldn't do the deed.

'King Atobe ordered me to kill you.' said Hunter Saeki suddenly. The prince blinked.

'He ordered me to kill you and tell everybody that a wild animal killed you. But I can't, Prince Syuu White, I can't kill you. You're such a wonderful man. You should run, flee now you still can! Go!' said Hunter Saeki in a dramatic way.

Prince Syuu White blinked again. 'I lived in the same castle with King Atobe for nine years and I haven't seen him once. I can return, he won't notice. I will become king when he dies and he will never find out that I was still alive and living in the same castle.' answered the prince.

'No you can't go back! The king has a magic mirror. The mirror will tell him that's you're still alive and that you're living in the castle! You should go!'

'If he has a magic mirror, he will find out that I'm not dead anyway. No matter where I go.' answered Prince Syuu White, not scared at all.

'Hai, but…'

'Fine, I'll go.' answered the prince. He was bored to death. He needed some adventure, far away from the castle.

'Good, good! I brought your camera and your favourite cactus! I know you can't live without them.' said a real happy hunter.

'You didn't bring my tennis racket?'

'No, gomenasai! I forgot!' Hunter Saeki looked shocked and pained, so Prince Syuu White decided to take pity on him.

'I'll find another one. Well, I'm off now!' And with that the beautiful prince left the poor hunter alone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Prince Syuu White walked for a couple of hours. The weather was nice and he enjoyed the walk, but after a while he became hungry. He searched for some food, but didn't found any. He did found a little house. Good thing the prince wasn't one of the tallest people on earth. He walked in and grabbed some food from the kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs, which was also a bit small, and ate his food.

After he finished his food he walked through the house. Everything was small. The rooms, the closets, the clothes, everything. Prince Syuu White wondered who lived in the cottage. When he found some beds he noticed he was quite tired and that he could use a little nap. So he lay down on one of them and fell asleep.

An hour later the owners of the house came back from their work. They soon noticed that some of their food was gone and one of the chairs moved. They searched through the whole house and found the prince sleeping on one of the beds. They whispered to each other, wondering who the beautiful person might be.

Prince Syuu White woke up from the whispers. He sat up and saw eight pairs of eyes staring at him. Dwarfs. This was a dwarf house. Seven dwarfs and a red, no…a pink cat.

'What are you doing here?' asked one of the dwarfs. He had hazel-brown eyes, dark brown hair, glasses and a stoic expression.

Prince Syuu White blinked and stared at the dwarf. The little guy probably didn't know that he was a prince. So he apologized for intruding and told them the whole story about King Atobe, Hunter Saeki, the walk and how he ended up at their cottage. While he was talking most of the dwarfs kept staring. One of them scribbled in a notebook all the time and the cat climbed on Prince Syuu White's lap.

'Are you a girl?' asked a spiky-haired dwarf with purple eyes when the prince finished his story. Prince Syuu White blinked again. A girl!?

'No, I'm not. I'm a man.' answered the prince annoyed and he jumped of the bed. 'I have to go now. Sorry for intruding.' The prince walked down the stairs, followed by the dwarfs.

'But you can't go back to the castle!' said another dwarf. He had weird black hair and seemed worried. 'The king will kill you. We can't let that happen to you! Tezuka, let him stay! We can't send him to his own death!'

All eyes turned to the stoic dwarf leader. He looked at the prince and his gaze softened. He nodded. The prince could stay. Prince Syuu White smiled when some of the dwarfs shouted of joy. He didn't know yet if he wanted to stay, but he had no other choice at the moment and the food was good.

'You have do something in return.' the dwarf leader said. 'Cook and clean for us.'

Prince Syuu White blinked again. He was blinking a lot today. 'There is no way I'm going to cook or clean! I'm a prince, not a maid.'

'He can take care of Eiji.' said the worried black-haired dwarf to Dwarf Tezuka. The dwarf leader seemed angry, but nodded anyway.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So Prince Syuu White started to live with the seven dwarfs. They were nice people who took good care of him. He got to know the dwarfs better every day.  
There was the stoic dwarf leader, Dwarf Tezuka and his right hand, the worry-dwarf Oishi. He was like a mother for the other dwarfs. There was the data-dwarf Inui, who scribbled in his notebook all day long. Dwarf Kaidoh and Dwarf Momo, the spiky-haired dwarf, fought each other at least ten times a day. Then there was Dwarf Kawamura who always cooked and the youngest and smallest, Dwarf Echizen. A cocky and stubborn dwarf. And of course there was the cat, Eiji. The prince had to take care of him when the dwarfs went off to work.

Prince Syuu White enjoyed his stay with the dwarfs. It was much better than living at the castle where they told him everyday to get married with a lovely, but utterly boring princess. He took photo's of the dwarfs, cared for his cactus and Cat Eiji in peace. The prince, who had never been really happy, because he was always on his own, started to smile real smiles again.  
He even started to like the weird dwarfs. Especially Dwarf Oishi who looked after him. And Dwarf Tezuka. He loved to talk with Dwarf Tezuka about tennis. The stoic leader seemed to love the sport even more than the prince did. Sometimes, they even played a match on the tennis court close to the cottage. The dwarfs had an extra (large) tennis racket that the prince used.  
He also liked Dwarf Kawamura, who was the best cook he ever met and was such a shy boy, but when he held a tennis racket he became totally fired up. The prince loved to play doubles with him against Dwarf Kaidoh en Dwarf Inui.

But Prince Syuu White didn't like the youngest dwarf. Dwarf Echizen always interrupted when the prince talked with Tezuka. It seemed like the youngest one was jealous, but the prince didn't understand why.

One day when the dwarfs were at work and the prince took a nap with Cat Eiji on his lap, there was a knock on the door. Prince Syuu White muttered something about disturbed rest and opened the door. There was a witch, with an apple in her hand in front of the door.

'This apple will make you more beautiful, lovely young man.' said the witch.

The prince raised an eyebrow. 'I'm already the most beautiful. Ask King Atobe, he knows.' said Prince Syuu White and he smirked. The witch was a really bad disguised King Atobe. No doubt about that. He would never eat the apple the king offered him.

'Nani?! You should be owed by my prowess!' yelled the king and he ran after Prince Syuu White, who walked back to his chair.

'Don't walk away! You should be dead, you worthless creature! Eat the apple!'

The prince raised an eyebrow again and grabbed the apple out of the king's hands. 'I only eat Fuji-apples.' he said and threw the apple out of the window.

'It took Ore-sama a week to make the damn apple poisoned, you spoiled brat! How dare you to treat me like this!' King Atobe yelled.

'Stop yelling, my ears hurt.' stated the prince.

King Atobe stood flabbergasted. How dared the kid, saying things like that! The king walked out the door and slammed it behind his back. It was time for Plan B.  
Prince Syuu White smirked, slumped back in his chair and fell asleep again, with Eiji on his lap.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

King Atobe ran to his small airplane. Yes, he had a personal airplane for special occasions. He ordered his servants to bring the rest of the poison. They brought him a few barrels filled with the poison. No wonder it took the king's personal magician, Yanagi Renji, so long to make the poison. He made way too much! But King Atobe used this time and observed the prince though his magic mirror. He noticed that Prince Syuu White picked a Fuji-apple from the orchard everyday and now King Atobe was going to irrigate the orchard with poison! The perfect plan!

And so King Atobe irrigated the orchard. Prince Syuu White didn't notice at all and when the dwarfs went to work, the prince came out to pick an apple, like he did everyday. As soon as he bit the apple, he sank into unconsciousness. King Atobe, who hid and watched from afar, laughed and shouted of joy. He was the most beautiful man in the land again!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the dwarfs returned they found Prince Syuu White in the orchard. They tried to wake him up, but they couldn't. They fell silent as they concluded that the prince must have died.

Dwarf Momoshiro started to cry out loud, Dwarf Kaidoh and Dwarf Kawamura cried in silence, Dwarf Oishi hugged Cat Eiji, Dwarf Inui scribbled down some data, Dwarf Tezuka watched the prince in silence and Dwarf Echizen mumbled a 'mada mada dane'.

The dwarfs build a glass coffin and laid Prince Syuu White in it. They didn't want to burry him yet. He was their friend and they wanted to enjoy his beauty a bit longer. When they finally decided to burry the prince, another prince with black curly hair passed by on a white horse.

'Wait, don't burry him yet!' said the prince.

'Who are you and what do you want?' asked Dwarf Tezuka. He seemed even more annoyed than the time when Dwarf Momo and Dwarf Echizen decided to steal his glasses.

'I am Prince Mizuki and I love that boy,' and the prince pointed at Prince Syuu White in the glass coffin. 'The kiss of a prince contains magic. I can bring him back to life by kissing him!' Prince Mizuki stated and he jumped of his horse.

'There is a 100 per cent chance Prince Syuu White won't appreciate it.' mumbled Dwarf Inui. But Prince Mizuki didn't listen to the data-dwarf and bowed down to kiss the beautiful boy. Just before their lips met, Prince Syuu White coughed and woke up, seeing an unknown man trying to kiss him. He pushed the other guy away and stood up.

'What do you think you're doing?' he yelled.

'I am Prince Mizuki, I love you and I wanted to wake you with my magical kiss.' stated the black-haired prince.

The beautiful prince slapped Prince Mizuki. 'How dare you! You don't even know me!'

'I just wanted to help you! How did you wake up anyway? I didn't kiss you!' answered Prince Mizuki while he rubbed his cheek.

'Shock of course. Who wouldn't be shocked when someone like you wanted to kiss them. I'd rather kiss a dwarf!' yelled Prince Syuu White.

All the dwarfs stared at Prince Syuu White. He wasn't dead? Shock? He didn't know the black-haired prince? Then how could the prince say he was in love with Prince Syuu White?

'Nani?!' yelled Prince Mizuki. 'I dare you to kiss a dwarf!'

Prince Syuu White looked like he was going to kill the other prince. His blue eyes shot fire, but then he suddenly smiled. Not the sweet smile he gave to dwarfs, but an evil grin. He turned around, grabbed the dwarf closest to him and gave the poor little guy a kiss. Prince Mizuki stared at it. This couldn't be true.

All the other dwarfs tried to hide when they noticed it was Dwarf Tezuka who was kissed by Prince Syuu White. But they couldn't even take a step before there was a big flash light and a lot of smoke around their dwarf-leader. When the smoke cleared, Dwarf Tezuka was no longer there, but there was man, tall, beautiful with hair and glasses like the dwarf-leader. Prince Syuu White stared at the man with a bright smile on his face.

'Wh…what happened?' asked Dwarf Oishi, with Cat Eiji in his arms.

'Saa, didn't Prince Mituli just say that the kiss of a prince contains magic?' answered Prince Syuu White. 'It seems that my kiss changed Tezuka into a human.'

Everybody stared at the ex-dwarf-leader. Tezuka watched his hands, his arms, his legs and the other dwarfs who seemed so small. He couldn't believe it. He really became human? This wasn't happening; he wanted to be a human ever since he met Prince Syuu White. He wanted to play equal tennis with the prince, the same gracious way the prince played tennis and he didn't want the prince to squat when they talked, but being Dwarf Tezuka, he never said that out loud. But wait…he wasn't a dwarf anymore!

'Arigato gozaimasu, Prince Syuu White, Arigato!'

'You're welcome Tezuka. You can call me Syuu or Syuusuke, which is my real name. I don't know who started to call me Syuu White, but I'm glad you like to be human, I was afraid you would be angry,' said the prince with the most beautiful smile.

'When will he change back into a dwarf?' asked Dwarf Inui.

'He won't.' stated Prince Syuu White.

'He will stay human? I want to be human too! Kiss me too!' shouted Dwarf Momoshiro and he jumped up and down around the beautiful prince.

The other dwarfs watched each other, secretly they all wanted to be humans, but none of them ever said that out loud. Suddenly Cat Eiji jumped out of Dwarf Oishi's arms and ran towards Prince Syuu White, looking at the prince with huge puppy…no, kitty eyes. The prince picked the cat up and hugged it.

'I'm sorry Eiji, you'll never be a human but I can make you a dwarf! There have to be seven dwarfs, ne? And Tezuka is no longer a dwarf, so we need one more! Do you want to be a dwarf?'

Cat Eiji meowed and Prince Syuu White gave the cat a quick kiss. There was again a big flash light and even more smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a lovely, little, red-haired dwarf.

'Oishi, Oishi, look! I'm a dwarf!' the ex-cat shouted happily and he hugged the worry-dwarf.

Dwarf Momo didn't give up yet and stood next to Prince Syuu White.

'It's my turn now.' he said and he tugged on the prince' shirt. Prince Syuu White smiled softly at him at patted Momo's head.

'I'm sorry Momo. This story has to end with seven dwarfs and unfortunately I can't chance Prince Mituli into a dwarf.' Then the prince turned to Tezuka. 'Let's go, Tezuka.'

'You take Tezuka with you?' asked a Dwarf Oishi shocked, with Dwarf Eiji in his arms. 'But we need him! He is our leader.'

'I'm sorry again, Oishi. But this is my story and I need a 'happily ever after' and there is no way I will be happy with Prince Mituli or King Atobe, so I need Tezuka for that. But I'm sure you can take his place! You will be a great leader for the other dwarfs. You care so much about them.'

Dwarf Oishi nodded and Prince Syuu White walked back to Tezuka. The ex-dwarf leader was still a bit flabbergasted. What did the prince just say? He was needed for a 'happily ever after'? Did that mean…

'You don't believe it, ne Tezuka?' asked Prince Syuu White. 'Well, let me make something clear.' The prince kissed Tezuka on his lips. Tezuka thought it was strange, to kiss a guy you hardly knew, but it felt good, so he kissed back.

'You believe me know?' asked Prince Syuu White with a smile when he pulled back. 'Come on, if we go now, we will be at the castle before nightfall. We can take Prince Mituli's horse.'

'Nani?! You can't take my horse! It's mine and I need it!' yelled Prince Mizuki.

'To bad for you that I'm the main character of this story.' answered Prince Syuu White and he grabbed the bridles of the horse. 'And you should stop yelling. My ears start to hurt.'

Prince Syuu White jumped on the horse and helped Tezuka to climb behind him. When they wanted to ride towards the castle, they saw seven sad dwarfs. Some of them with tears in their eyes. Dwarf Kawamura stepped forward.

'Can we come too?' he asked. He loved the prince too, but it seemed that the prince preferred Tezuka, but he would not give up. They could stay friends if he could live with the prince in the same castle.

The beautiful prince smiled. 'Of course you can. The castle is enormous, there is enough space for all of you. But you guys have to walk and you, Kawamura, have to promise me to cook for me sometimes.'

All the dwarfs smiled and Dwarf Kawamura nodded. Then they all went inside to pack their bags, except for Dwarf Eiji, who didn't have any stuff to pack. The little guy waved when the prince and the ex-dwarf-leader left, leaving a really angry Prince Mizuki behind, who had to walk home.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Three days after Prince Syuu White and Tezuka arrived at the castle, the dwarfs arrived. The prince gave them their own rooms and the dwarfs really enjoyed living at the castle. They didn't have to work anymore and played tennis whole day or watched the prince playing tennis with Tezuka. A few days after the dwarfs arrived, Prince Mizuki came to get his horse back, but no one cared about that and they were glad when he left again.

King Atobe had noticed that the prince was back, but he didn't care to pay Prince Syuu White and his new found love a visit. He was busy with his magic mirror. He gave up on being the most beautiful of the land, well, he still watched himself in his mirrors at least thirty times a day, but he found something more interesting: a sleeping beauty! The mirror told him the name of the sleeping boy was Jiroh Akutagawa and all King Atobe wanted was to wake the beautiful boy up. He told Hunter Saeki to bring the sleeping boy to the castle, which took the poor hunter two weeks. The hunter wondered why he always had to do the dirty jobs.

When Jiroh arrived at the castle, King Atobe ordered Prince Syuu White to come to one of his living rooms. The prince brought Tezuka and when the two entered they found the king and the sleeping boy.

'Syuu White, there are seven dwarfs in our back yard, playing tennis. What's the meaning of that?' asked King Atobe.

'They are our friends. We brought them since the castle is big enough.' answered the prince.

'And who is 'we'?' asked the king as he looked at Tezuka.

'This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, he is my lover. He was the leader of the dwarfs, until I turned him into a human by kissing him. The dwarfs didn't want to stay behind, so I brought them too.'

'So it's true that the kiss of a prince contains magic. The dwarfs and your…lover can stay, but you have to do me a favour.'

'What ever, as long as Mitsu can stay.' answered Prince Syuu White a bit bored. Tezuka twitched an eyebrow. He didn't like the nickname.

'Kiss that boy awake.'

Prince Syuu White raised an eyebrow, but did what the king asked him. He kissed the boy on the cheek and after a few seconds the boy opened his eyes. The prince grabbed Tezuka's hand and dragged him out of the living room. King Atobe stared at the now awake boy and felt like kissing the boy himself. When he did, Jiroh kissed back, to the king's surprise, but he was glad.  
Jiroh told the king he fell asleep, because of a magician named Yanagi Renji, who putted a spell on him. He slept for hundred years, until the prince kissed him. King Atobe fired his magician and kept Jiroh by his side.

And so, in the end, everybody was happy. The dwarfs lived happily at the castle, King Atobe lived happily with Jiroh and Prince Syuusuke married Tezuka and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review (and don't forget to wish me a happy birthday XD) 


End file.
